Sabbath
by ElisaM2331
Summary: Una cicatriz. Un hueco en la memoria del niño de los ojos azules. El asechante peligro de los ojos verdes y una historia plagada de dolor, de rencores añejos y de un amor que todo lo condenó. Ellos eran enemigos, eran la perdición el uno del otro y sin embargo... ¿por qué no pudieron mantenerse alejados? ¿Por qué su cercanía fue desde el inicio tan necesaria? Regalo a Charly Land


**Disclaimer:**

 **Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Isayama Hajime.**

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

 **Lenguaje Soez. Insinuaciones sexuales.**

* * *

 _Doce_. _Once._ _Diez._ _Nueve. Ocho. Siete. Seis. Cinco. Cuatro. Tres. Dos…_

 _-¡No! ¡Kuschel!_

Abrí los ojos.

Estaba oscuro, muy oscuro. Sentía mi cara pesada, y los ojos me dolían, cómo cuándo lloraba mucho. A lo mejor había estado llorando y realmente no lo recordaba. A lo mejor. Estaba en un lugar que no conocía, en una cama muy, muy grande para mí. Mamá siempre dormía conmigo, y ahora no la veía por ningún lado.

Me asusté. ¿Y mamá? ¿Dónde era que estaba mamá?

-No te molestes en buscarla— Dijo una voz gruesa. La conocía, me incorporé y le pregunté—¿Dónde está mami, tío Kenny?

Él no me respondió eso —Has estado dormido mucho tiempo. No has comido nada. Te quedarás enano.

-No soy enano— Dije yo— Solo soy algo bajito.

-Mi hermana decía lo mismo cuándo le decía enana, enano.

-¡Mami no es enana! ¡Es muy grande! ¡Grande, grande! ¡Más que tú, tío!

Él se rio, acarició mi cabeza y me miró, más no dijo palabra. Vi sus ojos, muy oscuros, distintos a los míos porqué yo había sacado los ojos de mami y esos eran azules. Parecía triste. Estaba poniendo esa cara que mami ponía a veces, y que decía que no ponía. Mami era muy astuta, pero no más que yo, pues yo sabía que estaba triste al poner esa cara—¿Por qué estás triste, tío Kenny?

-No tengo idea de qué me hablas.

-Tus ojos—Dije, tocándole la mejilla. Era muy fría, no cómo mami, que siempre estaba calentita—Parecen tristes. Igual que mami, tío. Cuándo mami pone esos ojos, sé que está triste.

-No es nada, enano.

-Oh, que no soy enano. Solo algo…

-¿Bajito?—Preguntó él. Yo me reí y al final él también se rio.

-Sí, así. Soy bajito—Le tomé de la nariz y la pellizqué—Ahora dime tío, ¿por qué estás triste?

Se quedó unos momentos en silencio. Estaba muy oscuro, pero la luz de mi despertador me dejaba ver su cara, blanca, blanca—Porqué tengo miedo, enano.

-¿Miedo? ¿Y de qué? ¿De la oscuridad? No tienes porqué tenerle miedo a la oscuridad. No hay nada ahí, sólo a veces amigos—Había personas que me hablaban desde las sombras, desde las esquinas de las habitaciones. No eran malos, solo se sentían algo solos—No les tengas miedo, ¿sí?

Levantó mi mano. Había una cortada muy rara en ella, no me dolía pero estaba grande, grande e hinchada — ¿Recuerdas cómo te hiciste esto?

-No—Respondí. No me acordaba. A lo mejor me caí de la cama. Mami siempre me decía que un día me amarraría en las sábanas porque yo siempre me caía.

-Levi, a partir de hoy, vivirás conmigo—Dijo antes de ponerse de pie.

¿Viviría con tío Kenny?

-Pero...—Dije, apresurado antes de que saliese del cuarto—¿Y mami, tío?

El tío Kenny se fue.

Y yo me quedé solo. Me dieron ganas de llorar.

Mami, pensé, ¿dónde era que estaba mi mami?

Los murmullos de la gente de las sombras continuaron cuándo me quedé solo. Por una ocasión, no les hice caso.

No quería hacerles caso, porqué yo sólo quería a mi mami.

-Mami...

* * *

 **Sabbath**

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno.**

" **La Cicatriz que Nunca Sanó"**

* * *

 _-Doce años después-_

-Levi, cariño, por favor, no te olvides de cubrirte bien la herida—Uri Reiss era un amor de persona. Era mi figura paterna/materna por antonomasia, pero a veces era _tan mandón_. Suspiré, por enésima vez aquella mañana y asentí—Sí, papá. No lo olvido. Lo tengo anotado en los cuadernos, ¿lo ves? –Extendí hacia él mi mano preciosamente vendada y sonreí.

-Pesado—Dijo Kenny, apareciendo por quién sabe dónde—Todavía que permito que mi hombre te atienda, te pones de insufrible.

-Papá, me está molestando el ebrio.

-Kenny, no molestes a Levi—Dijo, dándonos la espalda, mientras echaba algo a lasartén, algo, que cabe señalar, olía delicioso.

-Él empezó.

-Levi no sería capaz, ahora sé bueno y alcánzame los huevos—Kenny y yo nos miramos unos segundos antes de echarnos a reír cómo posesos—Vaya, Uri, quién lo imaginaría. Cualquiera pensaría que me invitarías primero a una cita, al cine, qué sé yo.

Papá se puso rojo como tomate—Sigan así y me provocarán un infarto algún día.

-Yo te provoco infartos muy seguido. Por las noches—Escupí el jugo, tosí cómo enfermo terminal y al final me quejé— ¡Agh! ¡Cállate! ¿Es enserio? ¡Estoy desayunando!

-¡Kenny!

-¿Qué? Vamos, enano, no tienes cinco años. Es sólo la sana vida sexual de dos hombres casados y maduros…

-¡Papá!

-¡Kenny Ackerman!

-¡No te enfades!

-¡No me digas qué hacer!

-No estoy mintiendo, ¿o sí?

-¡Claro que sí!

-La cabecera de la cama no opina lo mismo…

-¡Sin sexo durante un mes!

-¿¡Qué?!

-¡Ay, carajo ya paren!

Sí, esta era una mañana tranquila en la flor de vida que tenía. Digo, no sé si comprendan el sarcasmo. Vale, estoy poniéndome pesado. Besé la mejilla de mi bondadoso papá, le di un _suave_ puñetazo al viejo… — ¡Serás bestia!—… que resultó ser _no tan suave_. y salí a enfrentarme al mundo.

Cada día de mi vida era así.

Era un chico algo solitario, ¿saben? Y no era porqué me faltasen amigos, sino porqué realmente prefería estar solo. Mayo, en mi pueblo, siempre era algo gélido. En sí, todo el año era frío en el pueblo en el que nací, así que me arrebujé bajo las capas de ropa que llevaba y caminé por la acera en dirección a dónde tomaría el bus.

Siempre se pasaba por ahí a las diez de la mañana.

Hoy era nueve de Mayo, noté. La decoración excesivamente rosa que adornaba las callejuelas contiguas, evidenciaba que el día de la Madre se celebraría pronto. Aparté la mirada de la colorida imagen de una mujer sosteniendo sonriente un gran ramo de rosas,

Odiaba estas fechas.

Yo nunca había celebrado el día de las madres. No tenía madre.

Tío Kenny y Papá habían sido siempre los únicos.

Rechacé, tan amablemente cómo lo era posible un folleto sobre promociones en restaurants para el dichoso día de las mamás, y me precipité a alcanzar la parada. Ahí estaba yo, pensé. De nuevo.

Levi Ackerman, de 17 años, hijo de nadie, sobrino de Kenny, protegido del buen Uri. Nacido en no sé dónde, criado en el pueblo de Karaness, en el condado de Rose,

-Disculpa...—Dijo una voz, una voz rara perteneciente a un muchacho altucho aún más raro—¿Aquí se toma el bus para el Bachillerato de Karaness, cierto?

Asentí—Ajá. ¿Nuevo?

-Algo así—Tenía la cara roja, quizás por el frío y le brillaban mucho los ojos verdes. Un chico singular a todas luces—Vengo del condado María.

-Anda tú, eso es muy lejos.

Se sonrojó aún más—Un poco.

-Vale, pues soy Levi. De los Ackerman, la última casa de esta cuadra. Si eres nuevo, mi papá, Uri, podría darles algunos consejos a tus padres de cómo sobrellevar el cambio de condado. No recibimos muy seguido gente de otros lados—Le tendí la mano. Mera cortesía.

-No, yo no...—Tomó mi mano y le dio un suave apretón—Gracias, Levi. Ackerman. Pero yo no creo necesitarlo.

-¿Seguro? Quizás tus padres sí.

-No tengo padres, Levi.

Me quedé piedra. Joder.

Yo y mi bocota.

-Vaya, lo siento—Dije por inercia—No sabía. Yo tampoco. Es decir, si tengo a mi papá Uri, pero no es papá, papá.

-¿Eres adoptado?

-Algo así. El hermano de mi madre me adoptó. Y su esposo me crio así que más o menos por ahí va la cosa.

-Oh, vaya—Me sonrió—Pues bueno, Levi, ya tenemos algo en común.

Asentí yo.

No tener madre no era algo muy guay que tener en común con nadie, pero bueno. Eren era raro y yo no era precisamente un dejado de normalidad así que no importaba. Era agradable.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer más tarde?—Preguntó, mientras salíamos de nuestra última clase. Aquel día había sido bastante movido. Eren no se separó de mí y las chicas de varios cursos, como atraídas por el extraño magnetismo que parecía desprender el nuevo por todos los flancos, no se apartaron de él así que me vi obligado a soportar una ola de bragas húmedas rodeándome por doquier. Mis amigos, Erwin, Hanji, Farlan e Isabel simplemente me desearon suerte a la distancia. Cabrones.

-Nada, usualmente saliendo siempre me voy a casa a robarle la merienda a mi Papá Uri. –Sonreí a la nada –Como podrás ver no soy precisamente alguien hecho para hacer deporte.

-¿Puedo acompañarte? Es que... –Enrojeció de sopetón –A veces me gusta más estar fuera de casa. No sé, es solo que…

-Vale, vale, estoy seguro de que te caerá muy bien Papá Uri. Es muy bueno, ¿sabes? Yo siempre he creído que Kenny lo embrujó o algo para hacer que se quedara con él –Eren rió, sin embargo, de pronto se puso serio. –No se podría. El amor no es algo que pueda obligarse a sentir, ni con brujería.

Lo dijo en un tono singular, cómo receloso de pronunciarlo en voz alta, y si os soy sincero, me dio un escalofrío, por lo que decidí pasarlo por alto. –Y, ¿en dónde dices que es tu casa?

-En la calle de la relojería. –Asentí. –Ya, pues no está muy lejos de aquí, si quieres, cuando terminemos de cenar ya que quieras marcharte, te acompaño. A veces los callejones del pueblo durante la noche son engañosos.

-¿No te da miedo?

-¿El qué?

-Salir fuera de noche –Se me escapó una risita. –Ya no soy un crío, Eren. Y no, la verdad es que a mí me gusta un montón salir a caminar ya cuándo cae la noche.

-Eres un tío muy raro, Levi.

Me encogí de hombros. –Es parte de mi encanto natural... –Le cogí del antebrazo y tiré de él en dirección al jardín de mi hogar –Anda, anda que ya ha comenzado a oler bien, lo que significa que la merienda ya casi está lista, ¡Papá, que tenemos visitas!

Tal y cómo lo supuse en un principio, Papá Uri adoró a Eren y Eren adoró a Papá Uri sin remedio. Me había dado cuenta a lo largo del día que Eren no sonreía mucho, y a pesar de que no era alguien grosero, su expresión alejaba a cualquiera que intentara acercarse con buena intención –menos a sus fans locas moja bragas- pero ahí, charlando amenamente con Papá Uri, su característico ceño fruncido brillaba por su ausencia y se veía mucho más relajado. Incluso sonreía más y todo, y en el fondo me sentí alegre por él, pues estaba más que claro que era alguien muy solitario. Si bien ninguno de los dos tenía padres, yo tenía a mi familia. A Kenny y a mi adorable Papá Uri.

Eren no. No tenía gente que esperase su llegada en casa, ni quién le deseara buena suerte antes de marcharse a las clases

Él. a diferencia mía, estaba solo.

Completamente solo.

Comprender aquello simplemente sirvió para que mi empatía hacia él se incrementara. Aquella noche, Kenny tenía que doblar el turno en la comisaría debido a unos disturbios que ocurrieron con unos chicos en las Colinas Negras haría unos días, por lo que quiénes nos sentamos para cenar únicamente fuimos nosotros tres, Eren, Papá Uri y yo.

Luego, cómo aún no era tan tarde, lo invité a ver la televisión a mi habitación, y Papá Uri prometió llevarnos bocadillos para picar más tarde –Tú Papá Uri es genial –Dijo, tan pronto la puerta de mi habitación se cerró a mis espaldas. Sonreí –Sí, es alguien maravilloso. Él me ha criado. Creo que buena parte de las cualidades que puedo llegar a tener se deben a él. –Solté un suspiro mientras me quitaba la sudadera. –No sé qué habría sido de Kenny y de mí sin Papá Uri.

-¿Por qué siempre usas guantes? –Preguntó, luego de curiosear un rato por todo lo largo y ancho de mi habitación llena de cómics, libros y chucherías.

-¿Ah? Ah, porqué tengo una herida desde pequeño que nunca ha terminado de cicatrizar. –Eren parpadeó unos instantes, confundido. – ¿Cómo dices?

-Sí, yo no recuerdo habérmela hecho. Según Kenny fue cuando aún era un bebé, durante un accidente de tránsito, ¿quieres verla?

No esperé su respuesta. Me quité el guante y desanudé el vendaje con maestría, antes de extender frente a Eren mi mano herida.

Entonces, pasó algo que nunca antes me había sucedido.

La herida comenzó a doler. Expuesta como estaba, comenzó a provocarme una sensación poderosa de ardor contra la que apenas pude luchar. La presioné por reflejo contra mi pecho y fruncí el ceño.

Y Eren… Eren se había puesto pálido. Pálido cómo una sábana.

-¿Estás...? –Estaba yo a punto de preguntarle si se encontraba bien, cuándo Eren extendió su mano hacia mí. Cuándo tocó la herida con la yema de sus dedos, el dolor que me azotó fue tal que no pude suprimir un grito.

Todo pasó muy rápido luego de aquello.

Antes de que alcanzase a preguntarme qué diablos sucedía, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe y Kenny entró hecho una furia. – ¡Quítale las putas manos de encima antes de que te vuele la maldita tapa de los sesos!

Eren retrocedió un paso al ver a mi tío hacerse paso hasta nosotros, y Papá Uri, quién venía tras Kenny soltó un respingo al ver la escena – ¡Kenny! ¿Pero qué demonios…?

-¡Largo! –Gritó entonces mi tío, luego de jalarme en su dirección, alejándome de Eren con una brusquedad que yo jamás le había visto hasta entonces. –Fuera, fuera de mi casa ahora mismo, asquerosa rata de alcantarilla…

-¡Kenny! –Exclamé yo, furioso.

-Cállate, Levi –Cortó él en un tono que no admitía réplica. –Cierra la boca. Y tú, largo de mi casa, ahora.

Eren parpadeó. Me miró, con esos enormes ojos verdes suyos cargados en vergüenza y asintió. –Nos vemos, Levi.

Antes de salir de la habitación, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, y dirigiéndose a Papá Uri y de nuevo hacia mí, susurró –Lo siento tanto. De verdad, yo…

Y se fue.

Estuve a punto de ir tras él, pero Kenny me regresó de un empujón que hizo salir a Papá Uri de su momentáneo trance de desconcierto. – ¿Se puede saber de qué coño vas tú? ¿Qué carajos te sucede? Entras, le gritas a ese pobre chico mierda y media y lo echas casi a punta de pistola y se te ocurre ponerle las manos encima a Levi…

Kenny le miró con furia. –No te concierne.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué no me concierne? Acabas de atreverte a ponerle una mano encima a _mi hijo_ , ¿cómo carajos se supone que eso no me concierne?

-Levi no es tu hijo, Uri –Ambos dimos un respingo ante la crudeza de las palabras de Kenny.

-¡Kenny! –Exclamé, enfadado ante la expresión dolorida de Papá Uri, pero él me detuvo. Me sujetó con delicadeza, cómo siempre, siempre lo había hecho desde el inicio de todo y me colocó tras él. –Pero _yo lo crié_ , Kenny. –Su voz se endureció –Será mejor que te vayas. Vuelve a la comisaría, a dónde sea. Tú y yo hablaremos por la mañana, y entonces me explicarás a qué demonios se debió lo de hace un momento.

Nunca le había visto tan herido, tan furioso. Su tono fue tal que Kenny solo nos dedicó una última mirada antes de salir de mi habitación, y luego de la casa con el rictus completamente tenso. Papá Uri y yo nos miramos en silencio durante unos segundos.

-¿Qué ha sido…?

-No lo sé, querido –Dijo él, revolviéndome el cabello con ternura. –No lo sé.

Yo solo pude mirarlo, mirarlo y seguir apretando contra mi pecho mi mano herida, que parecía decidida a no dejar de dolerme.

(…)

Más tarde esa misma noche, luego de que Papá Uri se quedara dormido, decidí ir a buscar a Eren. No pude quitarme en ningún momento la expresión de su rostro cuándo él se disculpó con Papá Uri y conmigo, y quería que me explicase qué diantres había ocurrido haría apenas unas cuantas horas luego de esa apacible cena compartida.

Eran pasadas las doce cuándo salí al jardín tras echarme la sudadera encima, y afuera la luna brillaba con fuerzas en medio del firmamento nocturno. Un viento gélido se elevaba por doquier, y mientras caminaba calle abajo, en dirección a la callejuela de los relojes, noté que había un silencio extraño inundando el pueblo.

Usualmente siempre se escuchaba algún ruido lejano, cómo el de un coche madrugador, o el escándalo de la ronda policiaca, sin embargo ahora… ahora simplemente era el sonido del viento. _El sonido de la nada_ , habría de decirme Kenny en un pasado lejano. Llevaba las manos descubiertas y la herida pareció empaparse de la frialdad de la madrugada en menos de un segundo, pues el ardor que me causaba se intensificó aún más.

Cuando llegué a la que suponía, era la casa de Eren, era tal el dolor que tenía, que llevaba los dientes apretados para no soltar ningún quejido.

Tuve que tocar varias veces antes de que una luz se encendiese en el interior.

Eren me abrió la puerta, y estaba a punto de comenzar a disculparme por lo de haría un rato cuándo fue que lo vi. Lo vi de verdad.

Su rostro estaba pálido cómo el de una sábana y los ojos verdes, verdes como esmeraldas brillaban con un destello extraño ante la luz plateada de la luna. –Eren…

-No debiste de haber venido, Levi. Es peligroso. Soy... yo soy un riesgo para ti. Eso lo prueba -Señaló mi mano. Estaba diferente, incluso su voz, cargada en un penar extraño, en un dolor que se antojaba añejo, sonó diferente. Todo en él me gritaba sin voz alguna que no mentía, que él de verdad suponía un riesgo serio para mí, que ante él yo estaba vulnerable, que ante él yo realmente peligraba, sin embargo... Sin embargo algo en él, a pesar de su advertencia, me hizo dar un paso en su dirección. Mientras más me acercaba a él, mientras más se estrechaba la distancia entre ambos, mi mano pareció arder, y arder, y arder más.

Y a pesar de ello, a pesar del dolor que eso supuso, en ningún momento pude dejar de acercarme, dejar de mirarle.

* * *

 **¿Continuará?**

* * *

 **Es algo raro, lo sé. Aún hay cosas que parecen no cuadrar, pero les prometo que muy pronto las cosas se aclararán. Si os gusta, este fic contará de cinco partes y los capítulos estarán cada uno más extensos que este primero. Sabbath es una palabra que significa "Sábado" y es como se conocía a las reuniones que hacían las brujas para celebrar sus ritos paganos en lo más profundo y negro de las madrugadas.**

 **Charly, pequeña, espero que te guste.**

 **Espero que os agrade.**

 **Con amor, Elisa.**


End file.
